


Side mission

by greyelfsworld



Series: Stucky peanut fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Himbo, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: Captain America isn't a spy. But sometimes he too have to carry out stealth missions.(nothing sad or bad happens)





	Side mission

Steve has a mission. 

Of course he is captain America and there is a war going on so that's what he does all the time. But usually they are crawling in forest and mud fighting shooting and getting shot at. Today is different. 

Howlies were on a break. That's what the group called it as they were located in London till the next dispatch. They had no plans for the next few days. 

In Steve's case he had to attend meetings, briefings, smile in to Camera sessions and the party he is currently at. It's nothing different than stage monkey situation. All he has to do is shake hands and nod to whatever nonsense uttered. (also look pretty as Bucky mentioned as he fixed Steve's uniform and slicked hair) 

Even colonal Philip said that this event has no importance than pleasing some higher ups. Just a collection of rich and powerful people who have no knowledge of war but think that they do. 

"some boots we have to lick to get boots in our feet" Phillips said when he asked Steve to attend the event ; bless his honesty. 

So Steve shook as many hands as possible, smiled at so many cameras and behaved by not running his mouth. He'll discuss strategy with the right people but not here. 

There is actually only one real important thing about him attending this event and it's non of the above. 

As the clock reached nine he walked towards the window at the northern corner of the mansion the event held. Not long before he heard the specific whistle. Only Steve's enhanced hearing would pick it up. The mansion had reasonably good security but not enough to stop two howling commandos sneaking in. 

As he confirmed his companions are at the location he walked up to the bar calmly and asked for something stronger. 

He drowned few drinks quickly and gave the bartender an innocent smile. 

"you have heard about the serum right" 

As expected bartender stammered for an answer. Steve is now used to people getting starstruck. Right now he is going to use it for the advantage

" regular alcohol really doesn't work on me anymore" Steve said taking another drink. 

"really?" the bartender managed. 

Steve summoned his bright eyes charm. "do you think you got anything that might be not so regular ?" 

Elated to be in assistance to captain America bartender offered few very fancy drinks probably more expensive than Steve himself. 

Steve picked up a bottle after few small sips and stood up. "you don't mind I help myself while I walk around right? Thanks" He walked away without waiting for an answer. 

He avoided many people as possible and got out of the hall. In the darkness of the night nobody paid much attention as he walked up to the curb or got back a short while later. Nobody is going to know about his side mission. 

Good alcohol is rare to come by in this time and they can't afford them anyway. Steve smiled alone at how dugans face lighted up seeing the bottle

It will be another few hours before he escaped this place and probably will have to haul the drunk and sleeping team members to the beds. 

And maybe if Bucky stayed up without getting too drunk, maybe just maybe they will be able to steal a moment. 


End file.
